I am the Lightning Thief
by Average Canadian
Summary: She was getting to close. Sure they only remet a few months ago but there friendship was growing deeper. She was his Best friend. And yet, she was finding to many secrets about him. She knew more about him than anyone. If Percy was to keep him being the Lightning Thief a secret then he was going to have to cut his connections with Annabeth Chase. On Hiatus.


**This is officially on rewrite! I've decided on character changes and minor tweaks to this very holed and failed plotline. I will be taking down the other chapters promptly. **

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Athena Chase the police chief of Manhattan commanded over the bickering of 20 or so private investigators who were seated around a large conference table. Her presence sent off an aura of authority when the investigators noted her steely grey eyes piercing their very marrow they quieted down immediately as if hypnotized.

"Its been four years since the first strike the Lightning Thief has made, he has managed to steal 56 items in those 4 years costing over 46 billion dollars put together. I know that all of you are from different countries who have lost some of your national treasures but arguing isn't going to affect anything." Athena took her seat daintily and exhaled through her nose

"He has not left any evidence save his symbol, a small metallic lightning bolt and some carnage from walls, floors and ceiling that he busted to use as an entrance. We don't even have a picture of him! We are supposed to state our next move of action in capturing this mastermind meanwhile all of you are arguing on which stolen piece was the most valuable!"

a few of the members looked down at their iced lemon water sheepishly avoiding eye contact with anyone. Athena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before continuing

"being a private investigator on this case has been maddening for me and I believe the same for you but since I'm being promoted to the chief of Police for Manhattan I won't be following this case any longer and I need you all to work together without me."

Most of the members nodded slowly to signify they were following.

"The Lightning thief has angered all seven continents with his thievery, you should be honored that your country thought you were the best to send you out to Manhattan to help solve this mystery now what do you propose we do?" Athena gazed around praying that one of the investigators would have at least something.

An Italian man with deep brown hair and knobby nose wearing a white suit stood up stiffly "We have tried everything, hidden cameras, booby traps, extra guards, fake treasures on display but nothing has worked. We need a new angle on this, we need to think outside the box." the man explained in a deep rich Italian accent.

Athena raised an eyebrow "Continue" she permitted, interested on what this man had to say.

"Well" he said "we are so concerned that the thief will make it out of the crime scene that we only set up guard in and around that area that we think it will happen. We aren't blocking off the streets around it, if we set guards and helicopters around every street in that area for 3 mile radius he won't have an escape route."

Athena tucked a loose blonde strand behind her hair and leaned back, analyzing and calculating if there were in faults in the plan.

"What about underground." Athena spoke slowly "In the sewers and pipes? a person could with the right gear travel down a pipe and into the river."

The man paused then abruptly took his seat while he muttered a few incomprehensible Italian curses.

"We couldn't use metal detectors because the pipes themselves are metal but we could use dogs" a small lady with frizzy black spoke up.

Athena smiled "Good idea Genine! special trained dogs can detect a body 60 ft under water so why not with the manholes? We'll have people placed over each drain pipe and manhole with a dog just in case."

Athena neatly stacked her folders and stood up

"I believe we have a plan of action that might actually work. You should discuss on who will organize what tomorrow but for now this meeting has concluded" she briskly walked over to the door and held it open for the others saying her quick goodbyes. When the last of the investigators had exited Athena walked into her cleared office and placed the crisp papers inside her work bag. Turning on her heels she headed for the door only stopping to flick the light switch off. She was done with building. Next week she would be in a new office or out patrolling as the Chief Police of Manhattan. This thought graced a small smile on her lips, it had been almost a year since she was asked to drop her job as one of the top police officers in Manhattan to help with the Lightning Theif case and now she was returning to her dream job.

Athena stepped outside into the crisp January air still smiling but it was cut into a frown when she saw the slashed tires of her grey suv. Sighing Athena dug her phone out of her purse and called a tow truck off speed dial.

A few rings before a gruff voice answered "Hey Athena, slashed tires again eh?"

Athena chuckled "Yep, more teens upset about the imprisonment of their gang buddy I presume Jeff"

"Do ya need a ride today? or do I take her right to the shop"

Athena squinted at her watch "My son just finished his shift so I'll catch a ride with him, I'll leave the keys to my car in the crook of the front left wheel"

Jeff grunted in return "I'll be there in 15 minutes, bye"

"bye" Athena returned before pressing hang up.

One phone call and 10 minutes later Athena was climbing into the front of a Manhattan police car the driver waiting patiently.

"How was your last day as one of the top private investigators?" The dirty blonde haired young police man asked as they pulled away.

Athena sighed "Horrendous, but I managed to get the team a plan before I departed"

The man chuckled "You know, now that you're entering this new job as chief police I could technically call you Chief Mama bear"

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"Shutup"

.o0O0o.

Athena flung open the door to her two story house with Malcolm at her heels.

"Annabeth were home" she called out while setting her purse down on the kitchen table

"In the living room" came a feminine return.

Athena strolled casually into the living room and spotted Annabeth perched on the love seat reading a rather large book with a minty green cover.

She sighed and rolled her eyes she walked up to her daughter then planted two hands on her hips slightly glaring at her book engulfed girl. Annabeth glanced innocently up

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a small voice

"In fact there is, as much as I love seeing you filling your head with knowledge you have no social life, you need to get out there and meet people!"

Annabeth groaned and shut the book placing gently on the glass table beside her

"You used to have friends, you had Luke Castellan and… and… Perry was it?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, her body language of shutting people out.

"It was Percy, and he moved away and the wrong contact info. While Luke he- he" Annabeth's voice cracked before she could finish. She glared defiantly at the coffee table refusing any eye contact.

Athena sat beside her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you're not going to tell me what happened with Luke but can you do me a favor? Can you at least try and make a friend before Christmas break is over?"

Athena looked over to her daughter hopefully.

Annabeth's eyes started to get glassy while she had a far away look in them. She had that look every time she thought extremely deeply. Annabeth shook her head dejectedly

"No." She whispered hoarsely before she slipped out of Athena's hand and bolted upstairs. Probably to her room.

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose trying to settle the frustration and confusion at her teenagers tactics.

Luke, that kid with the blonde hair and blue eyes the boy who dated her daughter, the one who dumped her and made go into a shell. She swore if she ever met that boy again she was skin him then dunk him into a pot of boiling oil.

Little did Athena know was as she was thinking of Luke the Lightning Thief was on the move again. He would probably get away as usual and she would spend the next month doing infuriating paper work and organizing any evidence.


End file.
